


The Spider's Love

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee never would have guessed that she would be thanking Airachnid of all people for saving her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider's Love

This could not be happening.

That was all that Arcee could think about as her servos were pinned behind her back with her legs forced apart by a Vehicon with a second one kneeling beside of her helm, stroking her helm. She jerked in disgust, especially when she felt the two Cons each trail a servo up and down her frame. She growled and struggled violently in the hold, but the bastards seemed to know how to hold her down.

She let out a startled gasp as she felt one of them fondling with her groin plating and chassis, causing her to growl at them, glaring furiously and baring her dentals. The two laughed at her fury and the one by her helm said, “You know… Though you’re probably the scariest Autobot femme ever, you actually look kind of gorgeous like this.”

“You think that makes me happy, you sick bastard?” she snarled, trying to yank herself free from her stassis cuffs, but to no avail.

He laughed, grasping the back of her helm tight enough to leave dents. She gritted her dentals in pain, but bit back any noises. She was not about to allow these fraggers to mock her for being some weak femme.

She snarled in fury when she felt a servo press up against the pressure points of her plating and it forcibly retracted, revealing her valve to them. She stiffened as one of them stroked over the prim opening, sucking in air through her dentals. They laughed above her, but she made no effort to stop them. She only went rigid as they fondled with her body even more.

She nearly screamed when she felt two servos fondled with her head lights, but she bit her glossa. Of course, she still let out a gasp when they hauled her up and forced her onto the larger Vehicon’s lap. She hissed and shuddered in disgust as their servos began to fondle every part of her body.

Oh, when she got out of this, they would all be dead.

She kept her vocalizer shut as she felt one of the fragger get in between her, the part where his mouth should’ve been trailing up her thigh. She flinched in disgust while the two Cons laughed at her plight.

“So, the big bitch warrior doesn’t know how to fight back when she’s being fondled?”

Arcee’s optics widened in fury and she head-butted the mech behind her, causing him to howl and giving her a chance to jump out of his lap, round-house kicking the other mech in the face. Yet, she couldn’t break free from her stassis cuffs and her attacks were significantly reduced in their power and strength. The one she had head-butted was able to shot her on the back, making her cry out in pain and fall to her knees, face slamming against the floor. She growled, but then stiffened when one Con came behind her and smacked her aft.

She let out an agitated snarl and glared back at the bastard, who laughed as the other mech recovered. “Fragging Autobot… Let’s teach you a lesson.”

Arcee bit back a howl when her aft port plating was ripping clean off, her entire body going rigid in pain. Then she let out a gasp as she felt a servo at her valve and another one at her aft port, fingers stroking over the rims and making her hiss. She clenched her servos together and tried to keep herself silent.

She would not give these slaggers the satisfaction of letting them hear her cries.

One of the Vehicons chuckled when the ministrations against her openings worked, lubricant starting to leak out of both ports. “Someone likes being fondled like this, doesn’t she?”

The second Decepticon laughed once. “I think she does… Who would’ve thought, hmm?”

“Sick bastards…!” she spat at them. Then, she arched her back as she felt a finger entered her back port and she bit back a scream. The intrusion made her port spasm, making the mech groan as he watched her walls clench around his finger.

“Primus, isn’t your body begging for it?”

She bit back another scream as he lifted her up into his lap again, the finger plunging in deeper. She shut her optics tightly, flinching in disgust when the other Vehicon plunged in two fingers into her slightly leaking valve. The sudden invasion was painful and she stiffened, but bit down hard on her bottom to prevent any sound from escaping.

The two mechs just chuckled, rubbing and stroking her insides with their fingers. Even as more digits entered her body, she refused to utter a sound. Sick and disgusting pleasure shot up her frame and she desperately tried to hold back the cries and screams she wanted to make as they continued to finger her, thick digits brushing over sensory nodes that hadn’t been touches in what felt like Vorns.

Slag, this couldn’t be happening. Her body was beginning to heat up and more lubricant began to leak out of her two openings, their fingers continuously thrusting in and out, brushing over so many sensitive inner wirings. Damn, she was fit o explode with her trembling legs and her spasming port. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

“Do you have to be so quiet?” one of them complained.

She simply glared at them, cheek plating bright red with condensation dripping down her frame. She was shaking, both in anger and in pleasure, as she continued to keep her vocalizer under control. She couldn’t let them hear her.

She’d be damned first.

Then her optics widened when she saw their cables rise up from their plating, their fingers slipping out of her ports. She shook her helm. “N-No…!”

“Oh, now you wanna talk?” the one behind her chuckled, rubbing his cables against her back entrance. “Well, a little late for that, don’t you think?”

“You fraggers!” she snarled, desperately trying to free herself from their grips. “I’ll kill you! I’ll fragging kill you!”

Then, just as it seemed they were about to enter her, two blasts shot out of nowhere, hitting both the mechs that held onto her. Arcee’s optics widened as they fell to the floor in pain. Where the slag did that come from?

“What the frag was that?!” one of them hissed.

“Sorry boys, but I think the fun is over.”

The three of them stiffened as Airachnid came down from the dark corners of the ceiling, landing down right in front of them. Arcee glared viciously while the two mechs scrambled to their pedes, arousals diminishing in fear. They fixed themselves up and bowed to her.

“And what do you two think you were doing?”

“C-Commander Airachnid,” one of them stuttered. “W-We were just watching her and–”

“Spare me your unimpressive and obvious lies,” she spat, looking down at the blue femme. “Now, both of you – get out. If I see you two in my sights again, I’ll tear out your sparks.”

The two Vehicons nodded and retreated, leaving Arcee to glare up at the approaching femme. She laughed once. “Is that anyway to look at someone who just saved you?”

Arcee snorted. “Saved? I know you Airachnid… What do you want?”

She laughed once, firing out webbing at Arcee’s pedes, pinning them to the floor with them spread out. The Autobot gasped and looked at the femme, alarmed.

“What the slag are you doing?!” she snarled.

“You reek,” she said, stepping in front of and kneeling down next to her. Her purple optics locked on her valve and port, causing her to lick her lips, especially as she saw lubricant leak out of both openings. “Poor little femme… You were halfway to overloading when I interrupted the fun.”

Arcee growled. “Mute it, you bitch.”

The purple femme laughed. “I’ve always enjoyed the fiery spark of yours, Arcee… It’s enough to make me want to make you mine.”

Arcee let out a choked scream when she felt one of the other femme’s servos drop to her aft port, easily sliding in two fingers. She arched her back and screamed, pure pleasure shooting up her frame. She glared furiously at Airachnid, whose helm had dropped to her valve.

The purple femme smirked. “Can’t hold in your cries any more, can you?”

“You disgusting glitch rapist!” she snarled, thrashing in the hold she was in. “You’re just like those fragging Vehicons!”

“I wouldn’t call myself a rapist, my dear…” She swiped her glossa over her sweet opening, causing Arcee to cry out in pleasure again. “And I’m nothing like them. I actually care about your well-being… And once Lord Megatron sees what they did to an Autobot prisoner, they’ll be killed.”

“Wh-What?”

“As much as you Autobots think he has no spark, rape is one thing he cannot stand,” she said simply. Then a devious and lustful smirk spread across her faceplates. “But enough about him… Let’s get back to you, shall we?” Then her glossa that had been licking over her valve plunged inside.

Arcee’s optics went white as the other femme’s glossa pierced her. Primus damn it all – she couldn’t deny the pleasure that swirled within her. She bucked her hips, unintentionally driving the glossa even deeper into her port. Airachnid chuckled, the vibrations shooting up Arcee’s spinal strut and making her scream, encouraging her to swirl her glossa even faster, who two fingers pumping in and out of her aft port.

It was too much for the blue Autobot to handle. With a scream, she overloaded hard and blacked out as lubricant shot out of both of her ports, coating her enemy’s fingers and glossa. Airachnid drank the sweet fluid down, which tasted like sweet high-grade, and pulled back, smirking down at the hot and unconscious beauty. She looked down at her servo and lapped the sweet lubricant off.

She licked up Arcee’s jaw and whispered, “Maybe not today, Arcee… But trust me when I say this – you will be mine.” Then she pressed her lips against the Autobot’s, purring softly against those sweet and beautiful lips that belonged to the blue Autobot.

Correction – that belonged to her.  


 


End file.
